General Clan Information
This wiki is only for MoonClan. Here is the only page with information about other Clans. Only Mist can edit this, because she created this world, so this should actually be written by her. If she has already edited it, the result will be what it will be like. Feel free to edit grammar mistakes. If you are writing a fanfic, this is where you should go if you don't know about the actual world. Every user, please come here to make sure everything is right, or else it will be very confusing for new users. There are four Clans living in Rainworld: MoonClan, SunClan, BlizzardClan, and CloudClan. SnowClan Territory The territories of the four Clans surround Rainworld, where medicine cats go, every half moon, to share tongues with SnowClan. By Miststone is the hill. Every full moon, cats from each Clan go to the hill to share news. Leaders sit on the top of the hill, with the other cats sitting at the foot of it. Clans 'MoonClan' MoonClan lives on the grasslands. They have long, sharp fangs and can run swiftly for a long time without getting tired. They hunt rabbits and mice. Their territory borders SunClan’s and BlizzardClan's. Camp: They live in a deep stone hollow. Falling in from the top can be fatal, so they dug a tunnel, which is used as the entrance. A couple of apprentices or warriors are always guarding the tunnel. All strangers are to be challenged, unless they are accompanied by a warrior. There is a stream running near the tunnel, so the cats won’t have to go far for water. The leader’s den is the twisted roots of Talltree. The leader stands on the branches of Talltree to make announcements and perform ceremonies. The warriors den, medicine den, apprentice den, and nursery are all caves in the stone wall. The elders den is a few rocks that absorb the warmth of the sun. They sleep on it throughout the night, and during violent weathers they retreat to the cracks between them. If an apprentice brings them prey when they are in a good mood, they might let the apprentice rest on the rocks and tell him/her some stories. Their fresh-kill pile is in a whole in the stone ground and covered by dry leaves and sticks to preserve them. Warriors share tongues and eat prey on the mossy ground at the corner of the hollow. The warrior den and apprentice den are the nearest to the tunnel in case of an attack, and then the leader’s and medicine den, and farthest is the nursery and elders den. 'SunClan' SunClan lives in the desert to the south of Rainstone, where no other Clan can survive. They are nighttime hunters, because the lizards and roadrunners they hunt only come out during the night. They have large ears and short fur that can help heat escape. Their territory borders MoonClan’s and CloudClan's. Camp: Their camp is the smallest out of all of the Clan’s because it is just a big tree they call Hightree, where the leader stands to make announcements and perform ceremonies. Hightree’s roots keeps moisture in the ground and pack the sand together until they form soil. The cats dig tunnels under the tree, because if they dig in the sand, all it will do is fall down on them. 'BlizzardClan' BlizzardClan’s territory is crisscrossed with rivers, and here and there a few willow trees grow. It is on the northern side of Rainstone, so it snows heavily during leaf-bare. They have smooth, glossy fur that helps them swim and long, curved claws that help them hook fish out of the rivers. They don’t have to worry about other Clans invading their territories, because none of them share their love for water. Their territory borders MoonClan's and CloudClan’s. Camp: Their camp is a small island, and their dens are woven from reeds, reinforced with long, willow branches. The leader stands from Highrock, a smooth rock to announce news and perform ceremonies. The streams that surround the camp are shallow are slow flowing, so that kits can be taught to swim and could be rescued easily if they fall into the water. 'CloudClan' CloudClan lives in the forest and hunt birds and squirrels. They have strong legs to help them leap to catch birds and climb trees to kill squirrels. Their fur is usually brown or black, to help them blend in with the forest. They are constantly invaded by other Clans, because of their rich prey. Their territory borders SunClan's and BlizzardClan’s. Camp: They live in a dip in the forest ground, with their dens being mostly bushes. Their leader stands from Highhill to make announcements and perform ceremonies.